


Strawberry Milk

by a_bobby_melody



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, bnior - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bobby_melody/pseuds/a_bobby_melody
Summary: En un bosque alejado de Seúl, donde los lobos habitan, una manada de ve reducida y obligada a encontrar un mejor lugar donde vivir, los humanos son enemigos y los otros lobos no serán tan amistosos.Confiar de vuelve difícil, pero ¿queda otra opción?, los pequeños son la prioridad ahora y parecen felices con cada caricia.⚠ Contenido Homosexual⚠ Contenido Sexual⚠ Historia Original
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 4





	1. sinopsis

Un inesperado suceso reduce la manada de JB a solo tres integrantes. De los cuales dos aun eran unos pequeños que debía cuidar.

La primera tarea: Encontrar un hogar adecuado para que crecieran bien.

Segunda tarea: Educarlos para que se vuelvan los mejores lobos y formen una manada, algo que sus padres deseaban.

Tercera tarea: Prepararlos para afrontar la nueva vida que los espera.

Cuarta tarea y la mas importante: No enamorarse y menos de un humano.

_El_ _pacto_ _con_ _la_ _luna_ _podrá_ _ayudarlo_ _con_ _alguna_ _de_ _aquellas_ _tareas_ _y_ _perjudicarlo_ _con_ _otras_ _._


	2. Forest

El sonido de las hojas moviéndose gracias a la brisa que corría en invierno llamaba a refugiarse, la lluvia llegaría en poco, lo sabían gracias a los años viviendo en aquella localidad, lograron ocultarse en una pequeña cueva entre las piedra de una alejada colina, la lluvia azotó dentro del bosque con un estruendoso ruido al chorar contra los árboles, los pequeños lobeznos aullaban de miedo, era lógico, el sonido era espeluznante, sumado que sus padres no estaban y el único en quien confiar era mayor.

La manada ya no estaría para acompañarlos, ahora eran su única familia esos dos pequeños lobeznos que no dejaban de tiritar a su lado por el frío y miedo, su deber era proteger de toda amenaza. Acomodó su cuerpo rodeándolos con su pelaje, el calor de su cuerpo junto les permitió abrigarse hasta que la lluvia disminuyera su intensidad, ya por la noche está de había convertido en pequeñas gotas que descendían con suavidad.

JB salió de la cueva comprobando que era seguro, fue en buscar de algún alimento por los alrededores, los pequeños estaban hambrientos y cansados, el camino hasta la cueva fue agotador, recorrieron varios kilómetros hasta perder el rastro de quien los seguía. Mientras ellos dormían, avanzó siguiendo su olfato en busca de algún animal fácil de cazar, entonces dio con un pequeño conejo, el cual no dudo un segundo en atrapar y llevarlo entre sus colmillos hasta donde se encontraban los pequeños. Les ayudo a alimentarse, jugando con ellos un poco antes de la hora de dormir, Jaebum se encontraba agotado, los pequeños le estaban demandando más energía de la que tenía, antes de caer dormido advirtiendo que la mañana sería un día difícil, ya que tendrían que buscar donde resguardarse de los cazadores y de las otras manadas.

— ¿Dónde están papá y mamá? — el pequeño lobo de pelaje ámbar cuestionó.

— Si, ¿Qué les pasó a papá y mamá, no están aquí?

—Luego podremos hablar de ello. —, respondió cortante el mayor.

JB suspiró sin dejar de caminar con los cachorros a sus lados, estaba consiente que debía decirles la verdad, pero lo primero era encontrar un lugar adecuado para compartir los tres. Avanzaban lentamente, con cuidado de que no se lastimaran los pequeños con las ramas o cayeran gracias a las resbalosas piedras que dejó la lluvia la noche anterior.

Los cachorros eran aún pequeños, apenas unos días habían salido de sus madrigueras, necesitaban ayuda para alimentarse, pero eran realmente juguetones, no perdían el tiempo de mordisquear a los mayores en la manada. Era algo divertido de ver, claro antes de que solamente quedaran ellos de aquella ancestral manada. Los padres de JB eran los alfas y debían de cuidar a los demás miembros, entre ellos a los padres de los dos pequeños que lo acompañaban, ahora él tenía aquel cargo, se convirtió sin pedirlo en el líder y guardián de los pequeños que seguían sus huellas entre saltos y juegos que compartían.


	3. runaway

Jinyoung caminaba junto a su manager, este indicaba el camino que debía seguir, estaba cansado, su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso, el trabajar en un drama durante invierno era realmente agotador, las frías mañanas de grabación al aire libre, sentía como sus manos se congelaban a igual que su rostro por las heladas brisas que le golpeaban, mientras que en la noche era peor, la temperatura disminuía unos cuantos grados más, haciéndolo temblar a pesar de las chaquetas y calentadores que la producción le entregaba.

Seúl estaba más frio de lo normal, claro, habían descendido las temperaturas a casi un grado, la nieve invadía las calles y allí estaba él, grabando la escena más dura, había ganado el papel principal, así que debía trabajar el doble, aprender las líneas, además de actuar como un músico callejero que se enamora de la protagonista, su amor era prohibido, como el típico cliché estilo Romeo y Julieta.

Suspiró largo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, podía ver el vapor impactar con el frío exterior. —¿No podemos esperar en un lugar más cálido? —preguntó al hombre a su lado, quien solo negó con la cabeza, la escena se grabaría al terminar de preparar las cámaras y focos, y como debía de aparecer corriendo tras la chica, su cuerpo debía acostumbrarse al exterior.

—¡Jinyoung-ah! —aquel grito lo hizo volverse con una gran sonrisa, podía reconocer fácilmente que grito donde fuese.

—Jackson, no apareces en esta toma, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte, bebé. —dijo con burla el chico, amaba el bromance, y molestar así a su amigo.

—No seas ridículo Wang, no puedes solo venir y quedarte.

—Puedo, si mi novio está aquí.

Jinyoung suspiró una vez más aquella noche, el chico no se molestaba en negar los rumores de un posible romance con el castaño, era algo molesto que cada sitio comentará cada acercamiento y salida que tenían, aunque su entorno supiera que no era cierto, de alguna manera aquel bromance le traía problemas cada día con su novio, el cual no dudaba en demostrar sus celos, enviando cada noticia en la que apareciera Jinyoung y Jackson juntos.

—Sabes que no somos novios.

—Pero todos creen que si, —el rubio rio acercándose para envolver al menor entre sus brazos. —Además hacemos una linda pareja, no lo puedes negar, todos nos aman juntos.

—Jackson, sabes que esto me traerá problemas con Mark, y le molesta aún más que estés tan cerca de mí.

—Puede decir lo que quiera, no me separaré de mi mejor amigo. —Jackson bufó apegando más su cuerpo al del menor, —No puedes preferir un novio antes que una amistad.

El castaño asintió resignado, no quería una pelea más en su vida, ya las cosas le estaban sobrepasando y debía tomar medicina para combatir un posible resfrío, las peleas con Mark y la apretada agenda que tenía estos días donde las grabaciones se extendían y debía asistir a un par de programas, las entrevistas y el soportar a sus fans que no paraban de seguirle.

Un llamado le sacó de sus pensamientos y de los brazos del chino, su cuerpo había conseguido un agradable calor gracias a su amigo, camino al lugar preparado, mientras repasaba sus diálogos en la cabeza, sonriendo comenzó a interpretar el personaje, mostrando su gran carisma y alto nivel en la actuación. La escena se grabó rápidamente y luego de la revisión del director se dio el permiso para que los actores se retirasen del lugar, ya mañana tendrían el último día de grabación por lo cual debían descansar.

—Ya mañana acabas Jinyoungie, podrás tomarte vacaciones pronto, y disfrutar con tu novio, —sonrió Jackson entrando al auto del manager con el castaño.

—Lo dudo, Mark tiene trabajos en la universidad, además de exámenes que rendir.

—Siempre puedes pasar tiempo con tu mejor amigo, —Jackson sonrió, a pesar de que compartían apartamento y varios programas juntos, Jinyoung no estaba seguro de que la oferta fuera muy tentadora.

—¿Pasar más tiempo aún?, —rio el castaño acomodándose en el asiento junto al mayor. —creo que iré a la casa de mi familia en Gyeongsang-do, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que fui y realmente extraño el contacto con la naturaleza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte allá?

—No lo sé, supongo que no mucho, aunque no recuerdo haber aceptado algo tan cercano, un mes estaría realmente bien, —sonrió el chico cerrando los ojos, —debo recomponer energías para no quedar olvidado.

—Mark se pondrá como loco si no te ve en tanto tiempo.

—Lo dudo, además puede ir a visitarme cuando termine el semestre.

—De seguro irá, —murmuró Jackson, a pesar de no entender muy bien por qué su amigo se llevaba mal con su novio, antes de comenzar la relación entre ellos era genial, hablan de muchas cosas pero cuando Jackson se enteró del noviazgo su actitud cambio hacia el americano, Jinyoung intentó preguntar un par de veces, pero el tema siempre era desviado a otra cosa, así que perdió el interés y se dedicaba a reducir el tiempo compartían los tres al mínimo, no quería agobiarse por conflictos.

Gracias al escaso tráfico debido al clima llegaron antes de tiempo al apartamento, compartieron una taza de té mientras el rubio ayudaba al menor a repasar los diálogos para la grabación de mañana, entre risas, Jackson intentaba corregir la actuación de su amigo, quien aceptaba la particular forma que la mayor tenia de ayudarle con su actual trabajo.


	4. Break Up

La escena final consistía en que Jinyoung enfrentaba a los padres de la protagonista, revelando que se habían casado hace unos días, no tenía que sobreactuar, ya que la chica a su lado era la que debía llorar y suplicar a sus padres aceptar al castaño, el solo debía enfrentarles con un par de gritos.

Jinyoung repasaba los diálogos mientras dejaba a la chica maquillar su rostro, pintando unos hematomas que el protagonista había conseguido, suspiró al no recordar una parte, volviendo a leer el guion, practicando con la heroína los diálogos que ambos debían decir, al poder memorizar todo, ambos salieron sonriendo, era la ultima vez que graban y el ambiente en el set estaba algo tenso por la presión de ser el final y por la emoción que generaba terminar el trabajo que han estado haciendo por alrededor de tres meses, un largo tiempo juntos, aunque eso les permitió forjar una amistad televisiva, que se demostraba al asistir a programas de variedad juntos, para las promociones que habían tenido.

—¿Hoy Jackson no está aquí?

—No, tenía una entrevista, Mark. —respondió a secas el menor—, ¿no tenías clases hoy?

—¿Aún sigues molesto conmigo?

—No, no estoy, molesto, solo no debieras estar aquí, estoy trabajando, no quiero que hagas una escena de celos aquí.

—bebé, no seas así, sabes que no me molesta verte actuar con alguien más, es solo que sabes que Jackson no es buen amigo, el no te ve como uno.

—Mark, no quiero que hables así de él, es mi amigo, y antes también era tuyo... no quiero que hables de esa forma de él y menos cuando no esta presente.

—Esta bien, no te molestes, solo vine a desearte suerte, y a que salgamos cuando acabes, necesitamos una noche de novios.

—De acuerdo, cuando acabe vamos a comer algo— Jinyoung suspiró agotado, realmente no quería mantener el ambiente tenso con su novio. —nos vemos alrededor de las 11, te llamó cuando acabe.

El mayor asintió sonriendo para despedirse con la mano del chico perdiéndose mientras caminaba alejándose del lugar donde estaban grabando, al ser en el exterior no tuvo mayor problema en acercarse al castaño presentándose como un amigo cercando y siendo esto confirmado por el manager de Jinyoung. Al perderlo de vista, el castaño volvió a suspirar cuestionándose una vez más porque continuaba aquella relación con el mayor.

La escena fue grabada con un par de repeticiones, ya que uno que otro error el director encontró en la revisión, tomando más tiempo de lo esperado esta, cuando al fin acabo, Jinyoung cambio su vestuario a su ropa normal, y quito el exceso de maquillaje que en su rostro se mantenía, mientras esperaba a que finalizaran los agradecimientos para los directores, productores y staff por parte de los actores, y viceversa, llamó a su novio un par de veces, extrañado porque este no contestara de manera inmediata, decidiendo finalmente enviar un mensaje para acordar el lugar donde se encontrarían, ya que la hora era aproximadamente la misma que el menor supuso terminaría su trabajo. Subió al auto del manager el cual lo llevaría al restaurante, al llegar se despido del hombre agradeciendo el arduo trabajo estos de estos días, ingreso al local sonriendo al ver al mayor en una de las mesas, pero su sonrisa se esfumo cuando se percato que estaba coqueteando con el camarero, se acercó en silencio y tomó asiento frente al chico, sin decir alguna palabra solo se dedicó a decidir que consumiría.

En silencio pasaron la mayor parte de la noche, el castaño estaba realmente molesto, había salido tarde del trabajo, su cuerpo estaba agotado y encontrarse con aquella escena, hizo que su mente volviera a cuestionarse el porque estaba junto al americano. Acabaron yendo al departamento de este último.

—Vamos Jinyoung, dime que ocurrió para que no me hables ahora.

—¿No tienes una idea de lo que puede ser?

—Claro que no, por que crees que lo estoy preguntado.

Jinyoung suspiró sentado en el sofá del mayor, mientras Mark soltó un bufido al ver que el chico no hablaría, dedicando su mirada a ver su celular, navegando por las redes sociales, encontrándose con algunas noticias no muy agradables para él y sus celos. Claro las fotos y comentarios de las páginas de espectáculos donde aparecía su novio junto a Jackson abrazados y extremadamente cerca hicieron sus celos brotar, aventando el teléfono móvil contra el respaldo del sofá.

—¡Ese idiota debe estar feliz al ver todas las noticias que han salido de ustedes!, ¿¡por qué no eres capaz de negar ese estúpido bromance!?

—¿¡Te molesta Jackson mientras tu coqueteas con el chico del restaurante y quizás con cuantos más!? —realmente estaba molesto el castaño sacando toda esa rabia y frustración que le estaba provocando aquella relación—. ¡Realmente no sé porque estamos juntos!, siempre que nos encontramos discutimos, no es una relación sana, lo sabes, lo mejor es que se acabe ahora.

—Discutimos por el imbécil de Jackson que no se separa de ti, sí ese idiota se apartara de nuestras vidas seriamos felices como todas las parejas normales.

—no seas ingenuo, no somos normales, ¡Mi siquiera estamos enamorados!, ¡cualquiera que nos ve piensa que solo somos amigos, nunca nos tomamos de las manos o besamos! —. Lo había dicho, jamás estuvo enamorado de Mark, solo fue una relación que comenzó de manera abrupta, porque no podía negarse a una proposición de tal manera, el chico había sido muy romántico y lo trataba con cariño, pero sabía que no había amor de por medio.

—Tienes razón... Esto no es amor, estamos juntos, pero no nos amamos como las parejas hacen, lo mejor es como dijiste, terminar esta relación—. Mark estaba más calmado después de escuchar al chico, sabia que los celos excesivos provocarían la ruptura, pero se molestaba tanto con la cercanía del chino a Jinyoung, que era imposible ocultarlo.

Ambos suspiraron agotados por alzar sus voces de aquella manera, sus cuerpos se habían liberado de la pesada carga de aquella relación que mantenían hace un mes. 


	5. Mad

—¿Así que terminaste con Mark?

—Era algo no podía seguir, supongo. —dirigió su mirada a la taza de café entre sus manos—. Él estuvo de acuerdo con que no sentíamos amor.

—Aun así, duele, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, Jackson, es una relación, y no esperas que termine de aquella manera, menos con una discusión de ese tipo.

—Bueno, pero ahora tienes que pensar en tus vacaciones, y indicarme donde estarás, un mes es mucho sin ver a mi mejor amigo.

—Una vez que llegue te mandare todos los datos. —el castaño sonrió dando el ultimo sorbo a su taza de café dejando esta sobre la mesa—.

—Te avisare cuando tenga el día libre e iré a visitarte, Jinyoungie.

—Estaré atento-

Ambos sonrieron levantándose del lugar donde se encontraban, pagando lo consumido en aquella cafetería dentro del aeropuerto, el vuelo de Jinyoung en poco tiempo saldría en destino a Gyeongsang-do. Se despidió de su amigo con un abrazo para avanzar hasta la zona de abordaje, el vuelo no era largo, así que no necesitaba mayores controles para subir. Tomó asiento en su lugar y se dedicó a dormir reponiendo energías, ya que al llegar a aquella cabaña debería limpiar y gracias al poco uso que la casa familiar mantenía.

Jaebum descansaba con los cachorros dentro del bosque, cada cierto tiempo debía detenerse para que estos descansaran, ya que la mayor parte de sus energías se iban en juegos en los cuales corrían alrededor del Jaebum o jugando a atraparse uno a otro mordisqueando sus hocicos y cuello.

—Quiero ver a mamá—, suspiró Yugyeom hablando con su compañero.

—Yo también, mamá debe estar preocupada... ¿Por qué no ha venido? —, el pequeño Kunpimook avanzaba siguiendo un suave olor frutal. —¿Sientes eso?, es un rico olor.

—¿Eso? —, cuestionó alzando su hocico en busca de aquel aroma.

Se alejaron de Jaebum quien dormía. Curiosos por el delicioso aroma buscaron este entre los arboles y arbustos que cubrían el bosque, llegando casi a los a la salida de este dónde la luz se tornaba más brillante y enceguecedora, haciéndoles disminuir su corrida a una caminata normal, mirando los alrededores desconocidos, pero consiguieron toparse de frente con el que mantenía esa fragancia que les llamó.

Un chico vestido con un abrigo negro, y jeans del mismo color, mientras que su rostro estaba oculto bajo una mascarilla, era el portador, estaba adentrando su maleta dentro de una cabaña que daba directo a donde estaban los pequeños cachorros, ellos miraban atónitos, tenían miedo de aquellos humanos, sus padres siempre les advertían que no se acercaran a ellos, que podrían salir lastimados o peor, no sabían a que se referían con la ultima parte, pero era mejor no acercarse y olvidarse de aquel perfume tan agradable que el chico de cabellos castaños emitía.

Confundidos intentaron voltearse para retomar el camino a donde JB se encontraba, topándose con solo maleza, sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar, emitiendo pequeños gemidos por el miedo de haberse perdido de su cuidador y quedar desprotegidos, ambos cachorros se acurrucaron en el suelo, sin dejar de llorar llamando al mayor.

Mientras bebía un vaso de leche el castaño observaba el trabajo que debía, no estaba tan sucio como imaginó, el sonido agudo de unos cachorros llamó la atención de Jinyoung, quien en busca de él, se asomo a la parte trasera de la cabaña analizando con la mirada los alrededores, dando con dos pequeños cachorros que lloraba, sonrió aliviado al ver que solo era eso, y se acerco pensando que eran de algún perro vecino, ofreciéndoles caricias para calmar su llanto y un poco de leche que mantenía en su vaso. Ellos aceptaron el acercamiento del humano, disipando todas las dudas que tenían ante aquellos seres tan intimidantes, aquel chico era agradable y sus manos suaves además de aquel aroma que tanta atención les llamó.

Jaebum despertó cuando sus energías fueron repuestas, levantándose de inmediato al no ver a los pequeños lobeznos en los alrededores, tampoco sentía podía escucharlos jugar, rápidamente comenzó a buscarlos intentando rastrearlos por su olfato siendo difícil seguir el rastro con las diferentes nuevas fragancias que se percibían. Los llantos no tardaron en llegar, y gracias a estos pudo llegar más rápido a los pequeños, observando desde los arbustos si algún peligro asechaba, cuando los llantos cesaron, algo sorprendido vio como Yugyeom y Kunpimook eran acariciados por un humano, despertando el instinto protector del lobo, inmediatamente saltó para salir de los arbustos mostrando sus dientes y gruñendo a aquel humano para que se apartará de los pequeños, era intimidante, haciendo que incluso los cachorros sintieran miedo por la imagen de aquel lobo rojizo con una mirada penetrante y con sus músculos rígidos.

El castaño no dudo en alejarse de los pequeños, podría salir fácilmente lastimado por aquel lobo que podría ser el padre de ellos, retrocedió con pasos lentos dejando el vaso en el piso, poco le importaba que podría suceder con él. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el animal no se acercaría se encerró en la cabaña, sus manos temblaban, el miedo lo había invadido. Vio como el lobo daba un ladrido y los pequeños lo seguían al interior del bosque, ya no podría estar tranquilo en aquella casa imaginando que el animal podría volver. 


	6. Kind

Jaebum caminaba molesto, pero no más rápido que los pequeños, no podía volver a perder el rastro de ellos, y menos dejar que se vuelvan a acercar a los humanos, tal vez era el momento de contarles que paso con sus padres a pesar de ser algo doloroso.

—JB, ¿Estas molesto? — susurro casi Kunpimook. A lo cual solo un gruñido salió de la boca del mayor, deteniéndose en el lugar donde antes habían descansado.

—No nos ignores... por favor.

JB suspiró mirando a los cachorros, —No quiero que se acerquen a los humanos, se los he dicho, la manada lo decía.

—¿Pero ellos ya no están verdad? — cuestionó Kunpimook, los chicos ya tenían una idea de lo sucedido, sus padres ya deberían haber vuelto o por lo menos buscarlos con el mismo modo que Jaebum los buscó o peor.

—Ellos... Ellos se fueron de viaje, buscan nuevas tierras para la manada—. Mintió y eso sería algo difícil explicar más adelante, pero aún no era el momento, una parte de él no quería hacer daño a los pequeños y que tampoco desconfiaran de todos, por lo menos aquel humano fue amable y alimento a los pequeños.

—¿Es verdad?

—Claro que lo es, Yugyeom, Jaebum no nos mentiría.

El mayor se quedó en silencio, ahora estaba mintiendo y esas inocentes miradas se clavaron en su rostro, e intentó sonreír para despegar las dudas de los cachorros, mientras su cabeza se movió apenas de arriba abajo.

—iremos por algo de comer—, musito caminando delante de los chicos, necesitaba despejar la idea de que mentirles de aquella manera era algo malo, no era así, era por el bien de aquellos dos pequeños. Intentando concentrarse en encontrar algo apetitoso para los chicos.

Jinyoung recostado en su cuarto observaba el techo, tratando de despegar su mente de la intimidante mirada del rojizo lobo, aquellos ojos penetrantes habían quedado grabados en su cabeza, estos se veían algo desolados, tristes, y con un gran odio, probablemente no debiera volver a acercarse a algún animal salvaje, no podía recibir algún daño, después de todo su trabajo dependía de su cuerpo y rostro, algún rasguño o cicatriz podría costarle algún papel en el futuro. Decidió distraer sus ideas que ya se habían vuelto algo negativas al imaginar no poder trabajar, y bajar su nivel de vida, con su teléfono, gracias a dios aún mantenía una señal activa de internet y servicio de llamado, contactándose con Jackson para hablar sobre lo ocurrido y saber como iban las cosas, habían pasado solo unas horas, pero necesitaba hablar con el mayor, después de todo eran amigos y podía contar con hasta por la cosa más mínima.

—Sabes hay un gran espacio en el patio, una barbacoa no sería aún mala idea.

—¿Tanto sientes mi falta que me estas proponiendo ir solo para comer? — bromeo Jackson desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Eres el único que puede venir, ya sabes que Youngjae está en el extranjero, y que con Mark no puedo verlo después de romper tan rápido.

—Me alaga ser tu mejor opción, pero no puedo ir hasta el fin de semana, ya sabes que tengo que terminar algunas grabaciones. Irme ahora seria una muerte anunciada por manager.

—Lo sé, solo no quiero estar tanto tiempo solo, se supone que estaría con Mark. —suspiro cerrando los ojos—, tal vez no debimos terminar y analizar un poco las cosas antes de decirle todo eso.

—Jinyoung, no lo amas, lo dijiste, ahora seria algo desesperado buscarlo, a menos que de verdad lo necesites, pero si es por soledad no es algo bueno. Lo sabes.

El castaño suspiro bajando la mirada, su amigo tenia razón, hacerlo era simplemente por evitar el sentimiento de soledad y miedo que estaba experimentando. Al despedirse y colgar el teléfono decidió salir a dar un paseo, además de obtener algo de comida para preparar durante la semana. Llego al pueblo pasando por el minimarket comprando todo lo que necesitaría.

Volvió cocinando algo de carne, fue algo en exceso, ya que estaba acostumbrado a cocinar para dos personas, y un poco mas gracias al gran apetito que Jackson poseía. Pensó en dejar la porción restante para el día siguiente, pero un aullido a lo lejos le hizo recordar a los pequeños lobos, y gracias a la tormenta que habían pronosticado, hallar algo de alimento se podría tonar difícil. Salió a la entrada del bosque dejando los trozos de carne suficientes para el lobo y ambos cachorros, volviendo a la casa para recostarse a ver televisión algo ansioso de comprobar si se habían alimentado de la carne. 


	7. Pray

Atraídos por el olor de la carne avanzaron hasta encontrar el lugar de donde provenía. Una vez más, estaban en la entrada trasera de la cabaña donde vivía aquel chico castaño. JB suspiro largamente, tenían hambre y estaban algo cansados después de caminar toda la tarde, realmente se estaba volviendo difícil encontrar alimento, mas con el clima.

Se acercaron al plato que estaba en el piso, comiendo los pequeños trozos de carnes, el mayor no podía negar que era algo diferente y delicioso, la carne asada era algo nuevo para ellos, ya que siempre comían esta de manera cruda.

La noche había caído y junto a ella la tormenta, las gotas de lluvia impactaban con fuerza contra el piso y los arboles provocando un fuerte sonido. Sin saber bien que hacer, JB hizo que los pequeños lo siguieran, el viento estaba golpeando con fuerza las ramas de los arboles con sonoros crujidos, ya empapados y reposando sobre la madera de la pequeña terraza que a la cabaña poseía, acurrucó a los pequeños entre su cuerpo, tiritando dirigió su mirada a la luna, que a pesar de las gruesas nubes, brillaba una pequeña franja al lado izquierdo, elevó sus plegarias a esta, rogando para que guiará su camino y le ayudará con la difícil tarea que estaba enfrentando, era realmente difícil cuidar s los pequeños y las manadas rivales pronto podrían decidir acabar el trabajo que los cazadores habían comenzando, acabar con la manada.

_—Por favor, ayúdame, no se como seguir haciendo esto, tengo miedo, extraños a mis padres, los niños también necesitan los propios... yo, no soy suficientemente bueno para cuidarlos, no puedo tenerlos cerca para cazar, no puedo verlos sufrir por las lluvias, no puedo cuidarlos como se debe... por favor, luna, ayúdame, guíame y dame el valor de poder sacar a estos pequeños adelante._   
  


Jinyoung estaba agotado y necesitaba relajar su cuerpo con un largo baño de tina, el agua caliente sumergía su cuerpo ayudando a aflojar la tensión en sus hombros y espalda. La carga de la ruptura con Mark y el trabajo en la filmación había sido agotador y por primeras podía darse un largo baño como tanto necesitaba. Cuando sus manos se vieron arrugadas concluyó que era hora de salir, seco su cuerpo para luego vestir su pijama. Estaba tan relajado en el baño que no había sentido el momento en el cual la tormenta comenzó, informándose de la condición gracias a las alertas que entrega la televisión, suspiro largamente, era suficiente con la soledad ahora una gran tormenta le intimidaba con todos los sonidos que esta traía, las ramas chocando con las ventanas, la lluvia golpear fuertemente el techo y el viento haciendo que las ventanas temblaran, solo faltaba que la luz se fuera, y gracias a dios eso aún no había ocurrido.

Cerca de la media noche tomó todas sus cosas llevándolas a la sala, un pánico se apodero de él, al considerar la idea de dormir solo en el cuarto. Se acomodo el cobertor en la espalda y parte de la cabeza mientras permanecía con la luz principal encendida y mirando la tv, era lo único que trataba de opacar el ruido que la lluvia provocaba. Un estruendo lo hizo saltar y poner su cuerpo en alerta, el primer trueno había sonado muy cerca, y cuando había calmando su cuerpo vino el segundo y este acompañado del corte de luz en su cabaña.

Con el miedo a flor de piel se envolvió fuertemente con el cobertor, jamás le había parecido mal la lluvia, pero era diferente ahora, la cabaña no se podía comparar con una tormenta en la ciudad, allí tenía calefacción, internet y la posibilidad de ir a la casa de algún amigo o algo así, jamás pasaría una tormenta solo en la ciudad. Cuando la madera de la terraza comenzó a crujir su cuerpo completo se tensó, cubriendo su cuerpo completamente con el cobertor, temblando en el sofá en una posición fetal. Alcanzaba a sentir pasos en la afuera, por muy lejos que estuviera el hecho de que esa parte de la casa fuera techada, aislaba la lluvia, si fuera algún animal no le importaría que buscara refugio allí, pero una persona, seria diferente, no se puede confiar fácilmente en las personas.  
  


Cuando el cielo fue iluminado por un haz de luz, la cabaña se oscureció completamente dejando a JB y los cachorros acurrucados en su cuerpo, la forma de estos cambios, los tres habían cambiado. Se sentían más pesados y grandes, apenas podía cubrir a ambos chicos con los que ahora sentía como sus brazos, y espalda. El frío calaba los tres cuerpos que ahora tenían una forma humana, tratando de cubrirlos con su ahora ancha espalda apegaba a los pequeños a su torso, estaban desnudos y en un clima que no podrían soportar con esta nueva condición. La luz volvió a iluminar la cabaña, realmente necesitaban un refugio en este momento. 


	8. New 🌑

Cuando Jinyoung sintió un par de golpes en la puerta se destapó completamente, asombrado por encontrar la habitación iluminada, tal cual había quedado antes del apagón. Envuelto en el cobertor se levantó caminando lentamente hasta la puerta de donde provenían los golpes. Encendió la luz del exterior logrando divisar tres siluetas a través del vidrio en la puerta.

Con preocupación por el clima y pensando que podría estar pedido, decidió confiar en aquella figura, abrió la puerta lentamente encontrándose con la imagen de un chico, unos centímetros mas alto que él, con cabellera rojiza, pegada a su frente y rostro, sus ojos eran intimidantes se podría decir, pero a pesar de eso, el color café que los adornaba le daba confianza y protección, a pesar de ser apenas visibles por el tamaño que estos tenían, aquel extraño sentimiento de seguridad no lo podría explicar.

Su mirada descendió, encontrándose con que aquel hombre estaba sosteniendo a dos pequeños de alrededor de 5 años. Los tres cuerpos estaban completamente desnudos, asustado por esto, decidió rodear la espalda del mayor con el cobertor cubriendo también a los menores, y mientras los empujaba a entrar.

-Entra, los niños puedes llevarlos al baño para que tomen un baño caliente, evitara que se enfermen.

Jaebum se encontraba perdido y algo desorientado, la casa era más grande de lo que se veía por fuera, o tal vez era la impresión de estar por primera vez en un lugar así, era acogedora el recubrimiento de madera le daba un toque cálido, además de la calefacción a leña que se encontraba encendida, logro que su cuerpo olvidara por unos segundos frío, dejando de tiritar bajo el cobertor.

Con la mirada perdida observo al castaño, no sabía dónde ir, apegando más los cuerpos de los niños a su pecho, el chico de cabellos castaños suspiro al recordar que el chico no conocía la casa, era algo obvio, jamás lo había visto por los alrededores. Tomó la mano del más alto guiándolo al gran baño donde se encontraba los artefactos del baño, a un costado la ducha y apartada la tina de baño, comenzó a llenar este con agua cálida, apropiada para los pequeños, cuando el nivel se vio adecuado con un ademán indico que dejara a los pequeños allí.

-Puedes tomar una ducha mientras yo los cuido, las toallas están en ese mueble y puedes usar la bata cuando acabes... Puedo entregarte ropa para que pases la noche.

Haciendo caso, bajo a los pequeños dentro del agua, estos temblaban por el frío, pero rápidamente se adaptaron a la temperatura, el castaño aprovecho de poner el liquido de burbujas dando confianza a los niños de mover sus brazos y jugar con la espuma que se formaba en el agua. El de cabellos castaños se veía amable, al cuidar de aquella forma a los niños.

El castaño reía al ver a los niños jugar con las burbujas, parecía que era la primera vez que experimentaban algo así, Jinyoung casi podía recordar fácilmente a sus sobrinos jugando en aquella tina. Ayudo a secarse y salir con ellos al cuarto que generalmente los hijos de su hermana utilizaban, rogando encontrar algo de ropa entre los cajones pudo encontrar un par de camisetas y ropa interior para ellos además de pantalones de algodón. Vestir a los pequeños era algo difícil, no dejaban de moverse y se podía notar la incomodidad de utilizar la ropa, mientras trataban de quitar estas. Salió con ambos a la sala para que vieran la televisión mientras Jinyoung preparaba la ropa que entregaría al pelirrojo.

Buscando dentro de la maleta encontró una playera blanca perteneciente a Mark, era bastante holgada, quedaría bien en el cuerpo del chico, tomo de su ropa interior, un bóxer negro y un pantalón de chándal. Llevo la ropa dentro del baño, sorprendiéndose al ver como el chico jugaba con las burbujas de la tina mientras una toalla cubría su cadera, la imagen de un chico de su tamaño divirtiéndose como un niño pequeño, le causó ternura, no era intimidante, todo lo contrario, tierno y aquella radiante sonrisa que se reflejaba en su rostro, era algo que no imagino. Dejó la ropa en la encimera, al notar las marcas y cicatrices que el mayor mantenía en su espalda, y junto a ellas un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo en el cual se podían apreciar un ciclo lunar completo, lentamente salió del baño tras regular el agua de la ducha y avisar que la ropa estaba lista, dejó solo al chico, para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar algo liviano imaginando que los tres extraños estarían hambrientos.

Jaebum salió completamente vestido con las ropas dejadas por el menor, comenzando a buscar con la mirada a los pequeños, encontrándolos con la mirada clavada a la televisión, aquel aparato transmitía dibujos animados dejándolo, a él también hipnotizado con las imágenes, aprendiendo más del comportamiento humano. Acarició los cabellos ahora de color gris de Kunpimook sonriendo por los sedosos que se habían vuelto, mientras que Yugyeom eran de un color ámbar, ambos simulaban el color del pelaje que poseían en la forma anterior.

Jinyoung apareció con tres cajas de leche sabor fresas y unas galletas sobre un plato, dejando estas sobre la mesa de café. Los pequeños tomaban la leche gustosos de descubrir los dulces sabores que esta poseía junto a las galletas con chipas de chocolate, acercando una galleta para que JB la comiera, y gracias a esto, el castaño pudo disfrutar una vez mas de aquella hermosa sonrisa que poseía el pelirrojo.

Las horas pasaron y los menores junto al pelirrojo cayeron dormidos en el sofá, Jinyoung suspiro agotado, había sido un largo y extraño día, fue a habitación dispuesto a descansar hasta que un nuevo estruendo en el cielo lo hizo volver casi corriendo a la sala recostándose a un lado de los visitantes los cuales dormían profundamente.


	9. Café

La mañana llego acompañada de una pequeña patada en el estomago de JB, gracias a Yugyeom quien intentaba acomodarse en el sofá. El cuerpo del pelirrojo dolía por la incómoda posición en la cual había descanso durante la noche, ya no tenía aquel flexible cuerpo, la luna había cambiado incluso la flexibilidad de su cuerpo.

Recordando donde se encontraba el baño, al fin pudo distinguir su nuevo rostro frente al espejo, era algo extraño, la suave piel que lo acompañaba junto a los rojos cabellos que caían sobre su frente, un par de lunares bajo su ceja y otro par disperso en su rostro, intento quitar aquellas marcas con el agua, pero no salían resignándose tras un par de intentos. Suspiró mojando su rostro para despertar bien. Al volver a la sala vio como sus primos abrazaban al chico de cabellos castaños, ambos enterrando sus rostros en el torso del chico, en poco tiempo él se había ganado el cariño de esos pequeños traviesos.

Curioso por el aroma que tanto atraía a los niños se acercó al cabello del menor, enterrando su nariz en este, respiro profundo, sonriendo por el agradable aroma a granada, mientras los suaves cabellos acariciaban sus mejillas, repitiendo la acción por segunda vez separándose lentamente. El chico realmente tenia un olor agradable, comenzaba a entender porque sus pequeños primos estaban prendados a él desde el primer encuentro.

El castaño comenzó a despertar moviéndose apenas por el peso en su pecho esbozando una gran sonrisa, el calor que los niños le brindaron en la noche, el suave respirar que el mayor había hecho en su cabeza le hizo sentir como en una familia, recodando sus días en la casa de sus padres, cuando dormía con sus sobrinos, una nostalgia agradable se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

—Estas despierto. —sonrío acariciando la cabeza de los chicos. —¿tienes hambre? —el mayor se limitó a asentir con suavidad ayudándole a quitar a los niños de su torso, dando como resultado que estos despertaran.

Jinyoung se levantó, avanzó hasta la cocina planeaba preparar unos hotcakes y café, mientras calentaba algo de leche chocolatada para los niños, probablemente también les gustaría o incluso mas que la leche de frutilla que bebieron la noche anterior, llamó a los tres invitados a la mesa, mientras acomodaba todo, sirvió el café para los dos adultos, mientras que la leche para los pequeños, corto los hotcakes y dispuso dos por cada plato.

—Espero que lo disfruten, y tengan cuidado de que este muy caliente. —sonrió soplando su café, mientras los niños y Jaebum lo imitaban. Los niños fueron los primeros en probar la bebida, disfrutando ampliamente el nuevo sabor.

—¡Esto esta delicioso! —dijo feliz Yugyeom tomando un nuevo sorbo, mientras Kunpimook y Jaebum lo miraban atónitos, la voz del niño era idéntica a la que mantenía en su cuerpo de lobo.

—¡Es verdad, es lo mejor que he probado! —siguió Kunpimook con una gran sonrisa.

Jaebum confiado de que fuera lo mismo que los niños, dio un gran sorbo a la taza, quemando su lengua y arrugando el ceño por el amargo sabor. —Lo mío es asqueroso, era mejor la leche de frutillas de ayer. —bufó molesto apartando la taza de su lado.

Jinyoung no pudo evitar reír al igual que los niños por la cara que el chico puso tras aquel sorbo de café, lentamente se levantó sacando una botella de la leche de frutilla que habían bebido y se la entregó al chico. Hasta que cayo en cuenta, aquel chico si podía hablar.

—¿¡Puedes hablar!, por qué no lo hiciste ayer?, estaba preocupado de no saber nada de ustedes, si eran algún tipo de familia extraña, ¿por qué estaban desnudos?, ¿Dónde están sus familiares?, ¿Qué hacían bajo la lluvia? —apenas tomaba aire para pregunta el castaño, mirando expectante a los tres chicos sentados frente a él.

—tampoco lo sabíamos. —se limitó a decir Jaebum dando un gran trago a su amada leche de frutilla, sonriendo al sentir los trozos de la fruta llegar a su boca. —la lluvia nos sorprendió y buscamos refugio.

—¿Cómo no sabes que podían hablar? Acaso no son humanos. —bromeo riendo con suavidad mientras los chicos se miraban entre ellos.

—tal vez. —murmuró Yugyeom, comiendo un trozo de los hotcakes. Jinyoung no quiso seguir con las preguntas o podría asustar a los niños, de todos modos, los niños se inventan historias para jugar y bromear con los adultos, sus sobrinos regularmente inventaban ser aliens.

El desayuno finalizó, más rápido de lo pensado por el castaño, parecía que los niños y particularmente aquel chico pelirrojo tenía un hambre voraz, el menor suspiró lavando las cosas, siguiendo con la mirada al pelirrojo quien recorría la casa con una mirada curiosa, como si no conociera de que se trataran o para que servían, mientras los niños jugaban en el piso de la sala.

—esto es bastante bizarro... si Jackson lo viera, de seguro me regañaría por mantener estos extraños en casa. —apenas murmuro más para sí, finalizando su tarea, caminó al baño para tomar una ducha rápida, reanalizando la conversación, el único que podía entregarle las reales respuesta sería el pelirrojo. Al salir del baño, ya vestido se dirigió donde se encontraba, encontrándolo en la terraza.

—Hey. —murmuró llamando la atención del pelirrojo. —¿ocurrió algo malo, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

—nosotros, estábamos en el bosque, comenzó a llover y nos refugiamos.

—¿No tienen familia?

—no es algo que quiera hablar...—murmuro con molestia el mayor, esperando no continuar con el tema.

—¿Tienen donde ir? —El mayor negó bajando la mirada. —pueden quedarse si quieres... no hay problema, la casa es grande para solo una persona. —sonrió el castaño, haciendo que el chico imitara el gesto.

El grupo paso una tarde agradable, realmente congeniaban bien con los niños quienes hacían bromas entre ellos, y a Jaebum, haciendo reír al castaño, quien se sentía cómodo con los nuevos invitados. Tras unas horas salieron en busca de suvenires y algo de ropa para los niños y el pelirrojo comprando mas que nada ropa cómoda, lo que significaba, holgada y de chándal. 


	10. Waxing Crescent 🌒

Una vez que llegaron a casa, el castaño sonreía, pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, no conocía los nombres de sus invitados. Sin poder ocultar su cara de asombro por su torpeza y sorpresa por su llegada, sonrió al grupo que se encontraba en la sala, se sentó frente a ellos e hizo una reverencia.

—Siento no habernos presentado antes, mi nombre es Park Jinyoung.

—Im Jaebum, ellos son Kunpimook y Yugyeom. —sonrió señalando a ambos niños a su lado.

—puedes decirme Bam Bam, mamá me llamaba —dijo el menor de cabellos grises, jugando con sus manos, a lo cual hizo que el castaño sonriera.

La noche llegó y tras la cena, Jaebum se dirigió a la terraza para mirar el bosque que se encontraba delante de él, la melancolía y la tristeza por la manada lo volvió a invadir, ciertamente era algo que difícilmente olvidaría. Sabiendo que los pequeños estaban agotados por el largo día de juegos y ayudar al castaño con las cosas del hogar, tomo un largo respiro, y suspiró cerrando los ojos, su mano recorrió el tatuaje en su brazo, era agotador la vida que los humanos estaban llevando, comparada con la simpleza que era la de ellos cuando aún tenían a la manada.  
  


Un par de días habían pasado desde el día que se había vuelto humano, los menores eran los que mejor se adaptaron ante el cambio, mientras que a Jaebum le costaba un poco más, el subir al auto del menor era toda una experiencia, conocer el centro comercial con un montón de gente y tiendas diferentes, además de los aromas fuertes que se esparcen por el lugar le molestaron. No podía entender como la gente pasaba mirando sus manos, sin prestar atención a los que tenía por frente, frunciendo el ceño, avanzaba tras el castaño sin soltar a los dos pequeños de las manos, ya que, de perderlos en el mar de gente, seria algo que jamás se perdonaría.

Gracias al frío, decidió volver a casa, ya que se encontraba caminando por el bosque, estar encerrado no era algo que le agradara. Al entrar vio a los niños dormitar en el sofá, y a su lado castaño quien acariciaba la cabeza de Yugyeom.

—Te estaba esperando, ¿Me ayudas a llevarlos al cuarto? —preguntó Jinyoung cargando a Yugyeom entre sus brazos, sonriendo cuando el niño se acomodó en su pecho. —estarán más cómodos durmiendo en una cama.

—está bien. —murmuró cargando a Kunpimook, tal cual lo hacia el menor. Camino tras él hasta el cuarto donde se encontraban dos camas separadas, cosa que hizo que su seño se arrugada un poco. Suspiró con suavidad cuando el menor dejo al chico de cabellos amarillos en la cama, dejando a su lado al pequeño de cabellos grises. —No quiero que duerman separados — los pequeños estaban acostumbrados a pasar el tiempo juntos, incluso dormir, así que tan pronto estuvieron en la misma cama ambos se abrazaron bajo las mantas.

Jinyoung sonrió saliendo del cuarto cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, revisó la pantalla suspirando al ver que era su amigo Jackson, saliendo de la casa para atender la llamada, para evitar que el pelirrojo escuchara el futuro regaño.

—¡Jinyoung-ah!, ¿¡por qué no me has llamado!?, estaba preocupado por ti. —Prácticamente el rubio grito a través del aparato.

—Jackson, he estado ocupado, además han pasado dos días, tal vez.

—¿Ocupado con qué, que puede ser mas importante que tu mejor amigo?

—Bueno. —suspiró el castaño llevando su mano libre al puente de su nariz, frotándolo un poco. —hay un chico...

—¡Un chico!, ¿tan rápido olvidaste al celoso de Mark? —interrumpió, lleno de sorpresa el rubio a través del teléfono.

—¡No, idiota!, es un chico que llego a la casa, parece que no tiene donde ir, además tiene dos pequeños... sabes que no podría dejar a dos niños sin hogar.

—tú y tu debilidad por los niños, debiste seguir tu sueño de ser profesor de kínder —bufó el chico, desconforme por la situación. —¿No pensaste que ese chico se podría estar aprovechando de ti?

—¿Cómo crees eso?, él es diferente —se giró para comprobar que Jaebum no estuviera cerca, acercándose a la ventana de la puerta distinguiendo como el mayor se encontraba frente a la tv, viendo fijamente el aparato. —él parece de otro mundo, sabes, pareciera que no conociera la mayoría de las cosas... como si viviera en un lugar bastante apartado de la cuidad.

—Jinyoung, apenas lo conoces... no debiste dejarlo quedar en casa...

—Jackson, no es un mal chico, es algo raro solamente —carcajeó levemente.

—Pronto lo comprobare —se contagio de la risa del menor. —tengo que colgar... debó ir a ensayar, bye hablamos —se despidió para terminar de colgar al igual que el castaño quien tras un suspiro se quedo unos minutos mas observando el cielo despejado, admirando como las estrellas se veían más brillantes que en la ciudad, al igual que la luna brillaba con mayor intensidad a pesar de ser únicamente visible la parte derecha. 


	11. Fairy Tale

Jinyoung se encontraba en la sala, compartiendo con los pequeños, contándoles el cuento de Tarzán, el hombre educado por gorilas en una selva lejana, ambos pequeños le miraban atentos, asombrándose por la manera en que el mayor contaba la historia con grandes expresiones y cambios de voces entre personajes.

—Tarzán es como Jaebum, es un salvaje. —bromeó el chico de cabellos ámbar, haciendo reír a Kunpimook. Jinyoung solo carcajeo, continuando con la historia que estaba llegando al punto clave donde se enfrentaban al malvado Clayton, quien planeaba llevarse a los gorilas.

Jaebum alcanzo a escuchar aquella parte, saliendo rápidamente de la cabaña, no quería conocer el final de aquella historia, era tan familiar para él, que no pudo evitar correr al interior del bosque para dejar salir sus lágrimas, claro, el dolor no desaparecería por sí solo, y menos si continuaba sin nadie a quien contarle. El sonido de los disparos y los quejidos de la manada era algo que no podía borrar de sus recuerdos, tampoco sentía que era lo apropiado, eliminar el recuerdo seria como olvidar a su manada y el recuerdo de que algún día perteneció a una familia que lo apoyaba y guiaba sus pasos para ser un líder. Sus pasos pronto se detuvieron, estaba cansado y las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar por sus ojos.

Confiaba en que el menor cuidaría de los pequeños, lo había hecho desde que llegaron a la casa, pero aun así no podía evitar el compartir culpa por la acción del castaño, se supone que era su misión cuidar a aquellos niños, porque no lo estaba haciendo y solo encerraba su dolor.

Yugyeom y Kunpimook estaban felices de oír que Tarzán había salvado a los gorilas y se quedaba con la chica, ambos niños saltaban haciendo sonidos de monos igual que como los había hecho el castaño, bajaban y subía a los sillones sin detenerse mientras Jinyoung trataba de atraparlos para hacerles cosquillas, la casa se llenó de risas de los pequeños y de Jinyoung quien era atacado por los chicos.

La puerta se abrió y los niños corrieron donde Jaebum, haciéndole cosquillas, para que riera con ellos, dejando a Jinyoung recostado en el sofá, quien se levantó lentamente para mirar al pelirrojo, alcanzó a notar que sus ojos se encontraban rojos, y un poco hinchados, —¿ _habrá llorado?_ —, se preguntó, avanzando a la cocina, ya que esperaban la llegada del mayor para preparar la cena.

La comida avanzo con tranquilidad mientras los menores le contaban la historia a Jaebum quien ponía algo de atención en lo que decían, mientras comía, aquel plato frente a él le parecía extremadamente delicioso, no podía creer que los humanos podían disfrutar de tantas variedades de sabores en un solo plato, el picante en la sopa, la suavidad de los fideos, y el agradable sabor de la carne, JB era un hombre feliz comiendo el ramen preparado por el castaño. Los niños no se quedaban atrás experimentando los diversos sabores, claro ellos no comían el picante que tanto atraía al pelirrojo, pero la sopa era algo tomaban con gran gusto haciendo sonidos que sacaban mas de una sonrisa a Jinyoung.

Jaebum se ofreció a lavar las cosas, dejando que el castaño se encargara de llevar a los pequeños a la cama, tuvo que hacerlo, ya que estos no paraban de pedir que les contara otra historia antes de dormir, convenciéndolo al decir que sus madres hacían aquello para que durmieran tranquilos.

Los niños disfrutaban con una sonrisa la calmada voz del castaño que relataba la historia de blanca nieves, abrazados, caían dormidos lentamente hasta el profundo sueño que los esperaba, cuando ese momento llego, Jinyoung los arropo y salió del cuarto.

—Jaebum... ¿paso algo cuando estabas fuera?, no quiero ser imprudente.

Un suspiro recibió de respuesta, mientras el mayor se deslizo un poco más por el sofá para mirar el techo unos segundos. —te parece hablar afuera?

—Claro, los niños están durmiendo, dudo que despierten. —le regalo una sonrisa al mayor, levantándose del sofá para salir, no sin antes envolverse en el cobertor que se encontraba en el respaldo del sofá.

Jaebum suspiro apoyando sus brazos en la baranda de la terraza, alzando la cabeza para observar el cielo, las brillantes estrellas adornaban la noche, mientras la luna se escondía detrás de unas cuantas nubes. —pasa que no se como seguir con esto... no se como cuidar a los niños, ellos están mejor ahora —un suspiro se escapo de sus labios. —yo les he estado mintiendo desde hace unos días, y no se como contarles la verdad sin hacerles daño, pero mantener la mentira, me hace daño y los alejo por lo mismo.

—Jaebum, eres su padre, sabes que una mentira no los alejara de ti, tampoco los lastimara al punto de odiarte.

Una mirada extraña fue lo que ganó el castaño al terminar su frase. —No son mis hijos... ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

—¿¡No lo son!? —sorprendido el castaño se levantó para mirar al mayor directamente a los ojos, avergonzándose levemente al encontrarse que estaba más cerca de lo esperado. —¿entonces que son tuyos?

—Son mis primos... sus padres juntos a los míos murieron. 


	12. Frist Quarter 🌓

Jinyoung no podía hacer nada más que mirar tristemente al mayor, había pasado alrededor de media hora y el silencio le hacía permanecer inmóvil, quería abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero algo le decía que no era el momento, ya que el mayor ni siquiera lo volteaba a mirar.

—Sabes, creo que esos niños no te dejarán, están tan apegados a ti... Además, eres su único pariente y se nota el amor y respeto que te tienen... Será duro decirles la verdad, pero me tienes a mí, yo estaré a tu lado, apoyándote.

—no es tan fácil como crees, decirles "chicos, sus padres murieron y ya no están, solo me tienen a mi" no es algo que se tome a la ligera... —suspiró largo el mayor bajando la mirada a sus manos que se encontraban con los dedos entrelazados y apartándose entre ellas.

—Claro que no se toma a la ligera, pero puedes decirles con calma, explicarles bien como fueron las cosas... son niños inteligentes, entenderán que lo hiciste por su bien.

Un largo suspiro salió de los labios del mayor, bajando la cabeza para apoyarla en sus manos. —tengo miedo... tengo miedo de perderlos y que me odien por ocultarlo.

—Se molestarán, pero te perdonarán, solo hay que explicarles bien todo.

El pelirrojo asintió girándose sentarse ir a sentarse junto al menor. —el cuento que le contaste a los niños hoy, ¿tenía un buen final

—Tarzán?, claro, —sonrió el castaño mirando el cielo. —rescata a la chica, a su familia y terminan todos viviendo en la selva, compartiendo con los animales.

—espero que algo así ocurra conmigo y los niños. —sonrió el mayor recargando la espalda en la pared.

—No seas pesimista —sonrió amplio el castaño. —de seguro las cosas con los pequeños terminan y no puedes tener tan mala suerte en el amor como yo. — bromeo el menor. —Mi primer amor me ignoró después de declararme y salió con el mejor amigo de mi primo, segundo amor, Minhyuk, mis padres lo rechazaron y llegue a Seúl para continuar con nuestra relación, ya que el comenzaría a estudiar leyes, pero al poco tiempo me engaño con un chico de su facultad, y el ultimo, Mark, no era una relación real, confundimos la amistad con amor, y bueno, terminamos no hace mucho.

—Oh... —murmuró el mayor mirando sus manos. —por lo menos tienes experiencia... yo realmente no he encontrado a esa persona, pero se que cuando lo haga, no podre separarme de ella, podría entregarle todo e incluso más. —sonrió amplio recordando las historias que su padre le contaba. —en mi familia existe la historia de que solo existe un amor en la vida, de tenerlo y perderlo no puedes compartir con otra, solo la luna se vuelve tu compañera y debes cuidar a la familia.

Jinyoung lo miraba fijamente, no podía creer que aquel chico pudiera hablar de aquella manera del amor, era admirable que alguien de su edad sonara tan seguro con respecto a la decisión de no volverse a enamorar si pierde a su pareja. En su interior deseo compartir aquella idea, suspirando largo se cubrió más con la manta, bajando la cabeza por sus experiencias frustradas en el amor.

—Si tienes frío deberíamos ir adentro, además es tarde y debes estar cansado por cuidar a BamBam y Yugyeom, ellos agotarían a cualquiera —sonrió levantándose y tendiendo la mano al castaño para ayudarlo a levantar. —vamos —dijo a lo cuando sus manos se tocaron y se soltaron cuando estuvo de piel, entrando junto a él.

Ambos se despidieron para ingresar a sus respectivas habitaciones, Jinyoung no podía dormir pensando en el pelirrojo y la conversación que habían tenido, sentía algo de envidia por la chica que consiguiera el corazón del chico, seria tan afortunada, mientras que él se mantendría buscando a su amor, besando sapos como diría Jackson, bufo algo molesto tomando su celular de la mesa de noche, para comenzar a mensajear al rubio.

**[** _Estas despierto? No puedo dormir luego de hablar con el chico del que te hable, ahora me siento horrible_ _**]** _

**[** _Jinyoung te hizo algo?, te dije que no confiaras en él_ _**]** _

_**[** _ _No hizo nada, pero sabes, él tiene una idea del amor que envidio, quisiera encontrar a alguien como él_ **_]_ **

**_[_ ** _Te estas enamorando de él?_ **_]_ **

_**[** _ _Claro que no!, es hetero, solo dijo que cuando encuentre el amor no lo dejara, aunque lo pierda... fue algo lindo_ **_]_ **

**_[_ ** _Jinyoung no puedes enamorarte de un hetero, ya sabes lo que pasa al final_ _**]** _   
_**[** _ _Te dejan por una chica, se casan y tienen hijos, lo viviste después de todo_ _**]** _

_**[**_ _no tienes porque recordarme eso_ _ **].**_ Un suspiro salió de los labios del castaño dejando el teléfono en la cama para voltearse e ignorarlo, no era necesario volver a recordar el final de su primer amor, el final mas triste de que le había relatado al mayor volvió a suspirar cubriendo su rostro con las mantas de la cama esperando que el sueño ganara, y así fue hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando la alarma de su teléfono le despertó junto a la risa de los niños provenientes de la sala. Tomó su celular para apagar esta y comprobar la hora, 9:30 am, suspiró viendo un par de mensajes mas que había enviado Jackson.

**_[_ ** _Sabes, mañana tomaré el primer vuelo y iré a pasar el fin de semana contigo y aquel chico_ **_]_ **

**_[_ ** _Sabrá que con mí Jinyoungie nadie se mete_ _**]** _

Los ojos del castaño seabrieron, no esperaba que el rubio estuviera tan pronto en la casa. 


	13. Dumb & Dumber

Jackson llegó más temprano de lo esperado, un poco después del almuerzo, de no ser por el camino que el GPS trazó hubiera estado 20 minutos antes, los cuales perdió tratando de configurar el mapa en su teléfono. 

Tocó la puerta esperando con su maleta en la mano, su cabello cubierto por un jockey y sus ojos por unos lentes oscuros.

—Jackson, no pensé que llegarías tan temprano. —Jinyoung abrió la puerta tras marcar la página del libro que leía. Abrazo al mayor para luego dejarlo entrar.

—Te dije que tomaría el primer avión, ahora, ¿Dónde está ese chico? —levantando sus gafas, Jackson buscaba por la casa en busca del pelirrojo.

—Él salió con los niños, están jugando por allí, supongo, en el bosque o los alrededores de la casa.

Jackson suspiró largo dejando sus cosas en la sala. —entonces el segundo tema importante, ¿Cuál es mi habitación, compartiré contigo? —sonrió abrazando con fuerza al menor, haciéndole cosquillas buscando oír su carcajada.

—Jackson! —reía Jinyoung apegándose más al cuerpo del mayor para detener las cosquillas.

—Solo dime que compartiremos habitación y te suelto~ —Canturreo el rubio lanzándose con el menor sobre el gran sofá, sin detener sus manos.

—¡está bien! ¡Está bien! —gritaba entre risas el menor moviéndose desesperado para que el mayor se detuviera.

El chico se detuvo, no solo por las suplicas del menor, sino que también porque la puerta se abrió y ambos pequeños corrieron a la cocina para tomar una botella de yogurt.

—¡hey vayan con calma!, Jinyoung se molestará si llegan a romper algo. —cerró la puerta advirtiendo a los pequeños quienes sacaron las botellas y volvieron con el mayor con la cabeza gacha.

—tú! ¡Tú eres Jaebum! —Jackson llamó la atención del pelirrojo, quien asintió con suavidad.

—¡oh!, siento interrumpir. —miró extrañado al chico al percatarse de la posición en la que se encontraban, —niños vamos fuera. —hizo una pequeña reverencia al igual que los niños.

—sentimos interrumpir Jinyoung. —murmuró BamBam despidiéndose con la mano al igual que Yugyeom quien bebía su yogurt girándose junto a JB, saliendo de la cabaña.

—¡Espera!, esto no es lo que...

—Jaebum!, contigo tengo que aclarar muchas cosas. —Jackson se levantó más rápido de lo que terminaba su oración, apuntando con su dedo el pecho del mayor.

—No apuntes a Jaebum! —protestó Yugyeom emputando la pierna de Jackson.

Un largo suspiró se escuchó, mientras Jinyoung se acercaba al grupo, separando a Jackson de Jaebum. —siento esto, es mi amigo, Jackson, vino por el fin de semana. Espero que puedan llevarse bien.

—¿Es amigo tuyo? —Preguntó Yugyeom, sin despegar la mirada del rubio. —Mi nombre es Kim Yugyeom, espero que seamos amigos. —sonrió amplio el menor tendiendo su mano.

—Jackson Wang —sonrió el rubio tomando la mano del pequeño, —pero debes decirme hyung, así se les llama a las personas cuando son mayores.

—Jackson hyung, yo soy Kunpimook, pero puedes decirme BamBam. —el rubio asintió acariciando los cabellos grises del pequeño.

—¿Qué cosas tienes que hablar conmigo? —el pelirrojo aun miraba extrañado al chico, parecía confiable, pero era algo extraño a su parecer, demasiado escandaloso, tal vez.

—Es una conversación privada. —guiñó el ojo al mayor, quien lo miró aun mas extrañado, para luego mirar a Jinyoung en busca de ayuda para entender al chico.

—Jackson deja de molestar —bufó Jinyoung tomando la mano del nombrado, —anda, ve a acomodar tus cosas, sabes que odio el desorden.

Jaebum se encogió de hombros sin entender bien que significaba la fija mirada del rubio, sonrió al encontrarse con BamBam quien le tomaba la mano para llevarlo al sofá y comenzar a jugar con ambos pequeños.

—Por favor Jackson, no seas el idiota de siempre, y no molestes a Jaebum, él no está interesado en mí, yo tampoco en él, así que no intentes nada, te lo estoy pidiendo como amigo. —el castaño observaba como el chino sacaba varios artículos de su maleta; una botella de vino y varias de soju, sus productos de cuidado de piel, entre otros, dejándolos sobre la cama y para acomodar la ropa la ropa. —además, ¿Por qué trajiste tanto alcohol?, hay menores de edad, idiota.

—Con esto descubriré que planea ese chico —sonrió con malicia apuntando las botellas, —además a ti te gusta el vino, es un regalo para que te relajes, bebé.

—deja de tratarme como tu novio, puede ser problemático.

—Problemático por qué, por Jaebum y tu futuro como pareja. —bromeó alzando las cejas en dirección al mayor. —No te negare que el chico tiene un atractivo único, él parece una buena pareja, además de que tiene esos dos niños que lo defienden, es algo lindo.

—Ya te he dicho que es imposible que seamos pareja, no me gusta y el no gusta de mi —bufó cruzándose de brazos el castaño, —voy a preparar la cena, es mejor que escuchar tus idioteces.

—Como invitado, yo preparare la cena, tu puedes hacer algo para los pequeños, pero de nuestra comida yo me encargo, bebé. —el rubio termino de acomodar todo, saliendo del cuarto con una gran sonrisa, mientras llevaba consigo las botellas de alcohol guardando estas en la nevera.

Como era de esperarse, la cena fue agradable, el chino no dejaba de bromear y hacer reír a los niños con alguna tontería, además de probar la paciencia de Jinyoung contando una que otra intimidad vergonzosa del chico, como cuando salió del baño desnudo pensando que se encontraba solo en casa, y Jackson estaba con un grupo pequeño de amigos viendo una película, o cuanto el chico odiaba tomar baños en invierno debido al frío de las noches.

Cuando la hora de dormir de los pequeños llego, y ambos rogaron a Jinyoung por un cuento antes de dormir, Jackson vio su oportunidad y sugirió al mayor beber mientras hablaban lejos del alcance de Jinyoung.

—Jaebum, ¿Qué relación tienes con Jinyoung? —Sonrió entregándole un vaso con soju, convenciéndole de beberlo todo, mientras el hacia lo mismo, pero con menos cantidad.

—Jinyoung, es solo un amigo, uno que me esta ayudando...

—¿Solo eso, no tienes ningún sentimiento en particular por él? —volvió a llenar el vaso del chico, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—hay uno, agradecimiento, ya sabes, esta haciendo mucho por mi y los niños.

Jackson asentía a cada palabra bebiendo cada vaso, su plan estaba funcionando, al ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro del mayor cada vez que su vaso se vaciaba en sus labios, al cabo de unos minutos, y un par de botellas vacías, ambos estaban riendo, el alcohol les comenzaba a afectar en sus sistemas, pero, aun así, Jackson se mantenía llenando los vasos. 


	14. Waxing Gibbous 🌔

Jackson se sentía algo mareado, cuando distinguió a Jinyoung aparecer en la puerta y alejarse con un gran suspiro, su risa no se pudo contener más. Rodeó el hombro de Jaebum con su brazo acercándose más al chico.

—Jinyoung nos odiará. —bromeó mientras llenaba los vasos una vez más. —y yo que lo amo y me pagara con odio. —el rubio arrastraba cada palabra mientras hablaba entre risas.

—¡No quiero que me odie!, ¡me echará de casa! -se quejó Jaebum abrazándose al menor, —¿¡cómo cuidare de los niños sin su ayuda!?

—Yo, ¡Yo te ayudaré a que no pase, tienes que seguir mis consejos! —asintió el menor dando suaves golpes en la espalda del pelirrojo. —el jamás te odiara con mi ayuda.

Jaebum dibujó una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, bebiendo el vaso de un solo trago. —¡Jackson, eres el mejor! —aquellas palabras hicieron que el rubio también sonriera apegándose más al mayor.

—¡Tú eres el indicado!, eres realmente el indicado para mi Jinyoungie.

Las botellas se iban vaciando mientras las risas no cesaban, ambos se estaban llevando de maravilla, Jackson contaba un montón de anécdotas y daba un par de consejos al mayor. Mientras la noche avanzaba, ya no quedaba más que beber, a Jaebum le había encantado aquel licor que el rubio trajo, terminando prácticamente el ultimo par de botellas solo, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor, comprobando la hora en su teléfono, las 3 a.m, debían ir a dormir, o Jinyoung no perdonaría una borrachera de ese nivel. Jackson ayudó a Jaebum a entrar a casa sonriendo con malicia ante la mejor idea que se había ocurrido.  
  


Por la mañana Jinyoung sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura, apegándolo más al cuerpo contrario. Jackson ebrio era todo un caso, necesitaba cariño y se apegaba a cualquiera que estuviera a su lado, sintió como la nariz del contrario se hundía en su cabello, haciendo cosquillas en su cabeza, sonrió amplio, por algún extraño motivo era agradable sentir de aquella manera el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

—Jackson estas muy cerca. —susurró tratando de alejarse del mayor, pero fue imposible, los fuertes brazos no dejaban demasiado espacio entre los cuerpos, tomando como última opción pellizcar las manos del chico, hasta oír un quedo del contrario.

Cuando por fin el cuerpo soltó el agarre, se giró y mordió su labio con fuerza al encontrar que la entidad a su lado no era Jackson, sino, que Jaebum, además estaba semi desnudo, bufó mientras su ceño se fruncía, y salió del cuarto con un montón de insultos planeados para el chino.

—¡Jackson, hijo de tu... —no alcanzó a terminar cuando el chico lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda.

—¿Te gusto tu sorpresa?, de seguro fue la mejor manera de despertar —reía al ver como el castaño se sonrojaba. —ambos se veían tan lindos abrazados mientras dormían, too sweet~!, no pude evitar tomar algunas fotos —reía con más fuerza el mayor, soltando al chico para dirigirse a la cocina, dejando a un avergonzado Jinyoung en la sala.

—¿No era que Jaebum no te agradaba?, que paso con eso de que "con tu Jinyoungie nadie se mete". —imitó la voz del chico.

—Nadie se mete con él, pero si conozco a alguien apropiado no tengo problemas con eso -sonrió sirviéndose un vaso de leche. —tuvimos una agradable noche ayer, asique no tengo nada en su contra.

—Eres un idiota, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta, ni el gusta de mí? —suspiró comenzando a preparar el desayuno. A la vez que los niños ingresaban a la sala saludando al par de chicos con una brillante sonrisa.

—Niños, tienen que ser silenciosos hoy —comenzó a hablar como si de un secreto se tratara con ambos pequeños. —Jaebumie está durmiendo aún, y no debemos despertarlo o estará tan, pero tan molesto que su mandíbula podría llegar a caerse. —hizo reír a los niños con el ultimo comentario, ya que la noche anterior había visto aquella faceta del chico tras un comentario que hizo.

—Jaebum siempre está enojado -Bambam comenzó a imitar el rostro del pelirrojo, empujando su mandíbula hacia adelante mientras fruncía el ceño.

El grupo comenzó a reír, mientras ambos niños imitaban al mayor que dormía cómodamente en la habitación principal, y así el desayuno avanzo.

—¿Cómo no tienes resaca y no estas igual de cansado que Jaebum?, —preguntó algo curioso el castaño al ver que el rubio estaba tan fresco como una lechuga.

—Jinyoungie, el amor que siento por ti cura todo incluso la resaca, —alzo las cejas un par de veces el chino mientras tomaba la mano del castaño entre las suyas.

—Y ahora dime la verdad —bufó apartando su mano de la del chico.

—La verdad es que solo tomamos un tipo de licor, eso no da resaca, y como podrás adivinar, Jaebum se llevó la mayor parte de soju en su vaso. —sonrió amplio terminando de comer su desayuno. —¿qué tal si llevamos a los niños de paseo?, dudo que ese chico se despierte temprano y es bastante aburrido estar en casa haciendo nada.

Los niños miraron con ilusión a Jinyoung, ya que era el segundo encargado después de Jaebum, realmente amaban salir de casa y conocer el pueblo, se asombraban con cada cosa que conocían.

—Está bien, avisémosle a Jaebum y luego alistamos a estos pequeños y nos vamos. —sonrió el castaño, derritiéndose con las sonrisas que los pequeños le regalaron, seguida de un fuerte abrazo, para separarse e ir a vestirse.

Jackson sonrió y se levantó ayudando a limpiar las cosas, mientras el castaño ayudaba a los pequeños con la ropa, y luego de una ducha se alistaba para salir, no sin antes avisar con una suave voz a Jaebum que saldrían todos para que pudiera descansar sin problemas, tras un leve asentimiento del mayor, el grupo salió a pasar la tarde, entre risas por el parque que se encontraba en la zona, jugando y corriendo por los alrededores, aprovecharon también de comer y Jinyoung se preocupo de guardar parte de todo lo comprado para el mayor, siendo percibido por el rubio quien le regalaba una sonrisa cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

Cuando llegaron a casa, ya pasada las 5 p.m, Jaebum se encontraba despierto, viendo la tv en la sala, su cabello levemente húmedo, mientras vestía un pantalón negro corto de chándal, y una sudadera del mismo color, considerablemente ancha. Jackson y los niños fueron los primeros en entrar, corriendo a sentarse junto al chico, hablando de todo lo que habían pasado en el día, los lugares que conocieron y como corrían por el parque.


	15. Shopping mall

Jackson pasaba a casi pegado a JB, Jinyoung miraba esto perplejo, desde cuando su mejor amigo era tan íntimo con el chico, además que el contacto físico que le daba al pelirrojo era algo excesivo, tocaba sus piernas, sus manos, incluso lo estaba abrazando más de la cuenta a su parecer. Claro el pelirrojo era inocente, él sólo reía ante cada acción del chino, cosa que hizo bufar al castaño. Su límite se sobrepasó cuando Jackson comenzó a susurrar cosas en el oído del mayor, un nuevo bufido salió de sus labios retirándose de la sala para leer su libro en el cuarto, no tenía ganas de seguir enfadándose con el actuar de ambos.

Intentó concretarse lo más que pudo en la historia, frunciendo el ceño, sin poder olvidar el cotilleo de los chicos, ¿acaso estaba celoso?, negó repetidas veces ante la idea, solamente se sentía dejado de lado por ambos.

—Jinyoung, ¿Jackson es tu novio? —BamBam se tiró en la cama a su lado.

—Ustedes dos se ven muy cercanos. —frunció el ceño el pequeño de cabellos amarillos en su otro costado.

—¿Quién les dijo eso?, Jackson es mi mejor amigo.

—Pero ustedes duermen juntos —rebatió Yugyeom.

—Ustedes dos también lo hacen —sonrió despeinado al pequeño. —eso no los hace novios o ¿sí?

—¡Qué asco! —gritó BamBam. —somos como hermanos, ¡no novios!

—Es lo mismo con Jackson, es casi mi hermano, lo conozco desde hace años, por eso dormimos juntos. —ambos niños asintieron acomodándose a su lado, abrazando al castaño para sentir su aroma a arándano que tanto les gustaba.

Jackson comenzó a carcajear cuando Jinyoung salió del rango de vista, conocía tan bien a su amigo, que casi podía asegurar que comenzaba a sentir celos. Su plan comenzaba a tener éxito, solo quedaba convencer a Jaebum de hacer las cosas correctas y el amor entre ambos chicos florecería.

—Jaebumie, debemos ir al centro comercial.

—¿Por qué quieres ir allí?, hay un montón de personas… es molesto.

—Debemos comprar algo de ropa, no puedes estar usando solo ese tipo de pantalones.

—¿Qué tiene de malo usar esto?

—Pues nada, solo que te quedaría mejor unos jeans o algo más, además debemos cortar tu cabello, esta algo largo. Anda vamos juntos, será divertido.

Jaebum solamente suspiro asintiendo con suavidad, resignado, de negarse el rubio podría seguirlo por todos lados sin dejar de insistir.

Jackson sonreía feliz, y sin borrar aquella sonrisa se llevó al mayor al auto, mientras texteaba a Jinyoung. **[** _Me_ _llevo_ _a_ _Jaebum_ _,_ _volveremos_ _luego_ _, y_ _traeremos_ _pizza,_ _cuídate_ _bebé_ **]** , envió para luego arrancar el auto directo al centro comercial. Una vez allí hizo al chico probar un montón de ropa, jeans, camisas, camisetas, chaquetas, comprando las que mejor le quedan, claro según su criterio y el de las vendedoras quienes ayudaban a escoger, luego de eso llevó al pelirrojo a que hicieran un corte de cabello, Jackson sonreía al finalizar, el mayor se veía genial.

—Tan chic and sexy. —sonrió amplio —cualquiera caería a tus pies ahora. —rió con suavidad. —solo queda comprar la pizza y podemos volver a casa.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para agradecerle a Jinyoung cuidar a los niños? —pregunto el mayor rascando la parte trasera de su cuello, se sentía mal por dejar a los niños a su cuidado tanto tiempo.

—Solo abrázalo, a Jinyoung le gustan los abrazos, hazlo por la espalda, y besa su mejilla. —sonrió amplio el rubio dando un par de golpes en el hombro del mayor. —se muchas cosas que le gustan a Jinyoung, te puedo decir cada una y la situación para usarlas.

—Te lo agradecería mucho… me preocupa que llegue a enojarse por todo lo que he hecho, BamBam y Yugyeom son mi responsabilidad y él los cuida todo el tiempo. —un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, estaba siendo realmente sincero, y eso le dolió un poco a Jackson, ya que se estaba aprovechando de la inocencia del pelirrojo para que Jinyoung se enamorara de él.

—Por eso debes seguir mis consejos, es más, te dejaré un par de cosas mas cuando me vaya, te serán de mucha ayuda. —Jackson se acercó al mostrador haciendo el pedido de las pizzas que llevaría a casa, para luego pagar y sentase junto a Jaebum a esperar.

—Primero recuerda abrazarlo siempre que estés agradecido por algo, segundo, cuando haga el desayuno o este feliz besa su mejilla y sonríe, tercero, sí un chico se acerca más de la cuenta, toma su cintura, si se sonroja lo estas haciendo bien, —el mayor solamente asentía a cada palabra que decía el chico, tratando de recordar cada cosa. —cuarto, puedes acariciar su cabello si están viendo tv o están sentados juntos, pero empieza con estas cosas cuando ya no este o sabrá que te lo dije, eso por ahora.

Ambos chicos se levantaron cuando llamaron a Jackson retirando las cajas de pizza, el mayor caminaba junto al chico en dirección al estacionamiento con una brillante sonrisa, la caja en sus manos olía tan bien, que esperaba ansioso el momento de llegar y poder comer el contenido.

Una vez que llegaron y dejaron las cajas en la cocina, Jackson le indico a Jaebum que fuera por el castaño y los niños, de seguro estos estaban durmiendo en la habitación. Obedeciendo ingresó al cuarto, dejando pequeños besos en las tres mejillas, sonriendo al ver como Jackson había acertado, a Jinyoung le gustaba el contacto físico y la mejor manera de despertarlo era con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo que el castaño se moviera un poco y dibujara una sonrisa, despertando finalmente con el movimiento que los niños hicieron en la cama.

—Trajimos pizza, Jackson dijo que es deliciosa. —los niños y Jinyoung sonrieron, ambos pequeños abrazaron al pelirrojo, este los rodeo con ambos brazos para cargarlos, y salir los cuatro del cuarto. En la cocina, Jackson los espero con la cámara de su teléfono apuntando a los cuatro.

—Son tan lindos todos juntos —rió tomando una foto de ellos. —luego te la enviare, bebé. —giñó un ojo al menor quien le miraba molesto.

Comenzaron a comer entre risa, mientras Jackson se mantenía contando anécdotas del trabajo, y de como era Jinyoung en el departamento obviamente, haciendo que este le rebatía o mirara molesto. Al finalizar, un largo suspiro salió de los labios del rubio.

—No quiero volver a Seúl —suspiró otra vez abrazado a Jaebum. —Me encantan estos pequeños y estar con ustedes. 

—Jackson hyung no te vayas —BamBam se abrazó al abdomen del nombrado. —no será divertido sin ti. —suspiró triste el de cabellos grises.

—Tengo que trabajar, y además es en China, asique no puedo hacer nada. —murmuró triste enterrando la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.

—No seas tan dramático, sabes que no es una despedida final, no es como si los fueras a perder para siempre —bufó Jinyoung con el ceño fruncido ante la escena.

—Eres tan insensible cariño, ni siquiera sabes todo lo que hago por ti y me tratas con la punta del píe. —Jinyoung rodo los ojos cruzándose de brazos en el sofá, ni él sabía porque se molestaba de aquella manera ante tal imagen de ambos chicos. 


	16. Full 🌕

Cuando la mañana llego, Jackson comenzaba a preparar sus cosas, ya se había despedido de los pequeños y Jinyoung, ahora, solo quedaba Jaebum, ya que le había pedido hablar por la mañana, y ayudarlo a preparar un desayuno para los niños y el castaño, era algo que se merecían. Juntos prepararon fruta y cereal para los niños, mientras que para Jinyoung, café y tostadas a la francesa. Cuando las cosas estuvieron listas, Jackson llamó al pelirrojo a la sala, entregándole un par de cosas.

—Jaebumie, ten esto —entregó ambas cajas al mayor. —es un celular para que hablemos y no perder el contacto y esto —alzo las cejas repetidas veces —debes verlo solo, cuando todos estén durmiendo, te será de ayuda para lo que vendrá —rió apuntando la caja con un disco duro externo. —espero que disfrutes mis últimos regalos y no olvides mis consejos con Jinyoung y ten esto, te ayudara cuando salgan —sonrió entregándole un poco de dinero a lo cual el pelirrojo miro extrañado, lo había visto pero no era cercano con aquellos billetes.

—Está bien, gracias Jackson —sonrió abrazando al menor, para dejarlo partir de la casa.

Siguiendo el último consejo de Jackson, JB tomo una ducha, utilizo la ropa comprada el día anterior, y acomodo su cabello según lo indicado, sonriendo se dirigió al cuarto del menor, acercándose a su lado, acarició su cabello con suavidad, para luego besar la mejilla del menor.

—Jinyoung, el desayuno esta listo, vamos a comer —acarició un poco mas el cabello viendo como el menor se despertaba con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Jinyoung se abrieron lentamente, le encantaba despertar con ese tipo de mimos, al momento en que su vista logro enfocar al pelirrojo, con el cabello dividido a un costado, aun algo húmedo, además de el suave olor a perfume que desprendía. ¿Dónde fue aquel chico que utilizaba ropa deportiva, el cabello hacia abajo?, aun así, la nueva imagen era verdaderamente sexy, esos jeans rasgados, la playera bajo una camisa de jeans.

—Jaebum, ¿por qué estas vestido así, saldrás? —sonrío sin despegar la mirada del chico, sentándose en la cama para tener una mejor vista.

—Saldremos todos, Jackson me dijo que harán un festival en el pueblo, es un buen lugar para ir, no crees.

—Un festival de qué?

—No me dijo los detalles, pero que sería bueno que fuéramos todos.

El menor asintió con suavidad levantándose para ir en busca de los niños, llevándolos a la cocina, sonriendo al ver el desayuno ya preparado. —tu hiciste todo esto?

—Jackson dijo que seria bueno hacer algo así por ti una vez. —el mayor sonrió amplio sirviendo el café del chico sentándose a su lado para comenzar a comer.

El grupo comió tranquilo, los niños aun estaban algo adormilados y los mayores solo se concentraban en su desayuno, cosa que hizo pensar que algo andaba mal a Jaebum, ya que el menor únicamente bebía su café perdido en sus pensamientos. Al terminar, Jaebum limpio las cosas, y mientras los pequeños veían tv se dirigió al cuarto del menor.

—Siento que el desayuno no haya sido como lo que tu preparas... yo solo quería sorprenderte y agradecer lo que siempre haces por nosotros. —suspiró bajando la mirada al ingresar al cuarto del menor.

—Eh? ¿Qué dices? —le miró extrañado el castaño terminando de vestirse. —me gustó mucho el desayuno, no pienses que lo hiciste mal —sonrió mientras terminaba de aplicar su perfume.

Jaebum sonrió amplio acercándose al menor rodeando su cuerpo, mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello del castaño, disfrutando de su aroma. Jinyoung sonrojado correspondió tímidamente el abrazo, su cuerpo se sentía tan pequeño bajo aquellos trabajados brazos y gran espalda, estremeciéndose al sentir la respiración del chico chocar con tu piel. Cuando el abrazo termino tras unos segundos que se sintieron largo minutos para el castaño, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, dándose un golpe mental por aquella idea que comenzaba a rondar por su cabeza.

—De verdad trabajas mucho por nosotros... me sorprende que no te molestes o nos hayas echado. —sonrió volviendo a acariciar la parte trasera de su cuello.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya te dije que te ayudaría en lo que necesitaras —sonrió tras un beso en la mejilla que recibió del mayor antes de salir por un llamado de Kunpimook. Tal vez tenia razón, cualquiera se habría hartado de mantener a gente en su casa por tantos días, pero él estaba feliz con la compañía y ese extraño cosquilleo en su piel cuando el pelirrojo se mantenía cerca.

Una vez que los pequeños estuvieron listos, abordaron el auto del menor en dirección al pueblo donde se realizaba el festival, los pequeños estaban verdaderamente emocionados, sin parar de hablar todo el camino, comentando lo primero que se les venia a la cabeza, haciendo sonreír a los mayores. Al llegar, los mayores tomando las pequeñas manos de cada niño, avanzando por los puestos, disfrutando de los diferentes olores de comidas y los juegos que ofrecían, los niños se movían con la vista fija en cada atracción, con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios, jalando las manos de los mayores en la dirección que su atención era captada.

—¿Podemos jugar a esto? —apuntaba Yugyeom un puesto donde podan pescar.

—¡Yo quiero probar ese! —grito emocionado BamBam al puesto de tiro al blanco.

Los mayores suspiraron divertidos, accediendo a las peticiones de los niños, jugando con ellos, así los cuatro intentaron gran parte de las actividades, hasta que el hambre se apodero de sus cuerpos, dirigiéndose a un puesto de corn dog, donde Jinyoung realizó la compra, siendo esperado por los demás.

—Jinyoung, no pensé que estarías por aquí —sonrió Mark acercándose al castaño con una amplia sonrisa y desprendiendo el característico aroma a cerveza.

—Mark?, ¿no deberías estar en Seúl? —cuestionó el chico retrocediendo a cada paso que el mayor daba.

—Decidí venir con mis compañeros de la facultad, dijeron que se podrá ver la luna en todo su esplendor aquí. —Dio un paso para mirar extrañado al menor. —¿Por qué te estas alejando, acaso ya no te agrado?

—No es eso, yo... —sus piernas chocaron con un banco, impidiendo que pudiera alejarse más, desviando su mirada a Jaebum quien se encontraba a pocos pasos, mirando extrañado la situación.

—¿Tu qué, ya olvidaste lo bien que pasábamos las noches como estas?

—No digas eso —murmuró sonrojándose, cuando el mayor invadió completamente su espacio personal.

—Jinyoung... ¿Quién es él? —Jaebum se acercó rodeando la cintura del castaño con ambos brazos, molesto por la cercanía del americano con el menor.

—Lo mismo me pregunto ¿Quién es él?, Tu nuevo novio acaso —bufó Mark frunciendo el ceño, sin obtener una respuesta inmediata del castaño —claro que sí, ¡no pudiste ni esperar para encamarte con otro!, ¿a este lo amas no?

—No hables así con Jinyoung —la mandíbula de Jaebum se tensó, no dejaría que nadie trate de esa manera al menor.

—No te metas en esto, es algo entre Jinyoung y yo, eres solo sexo para él tampoco se enamorará de ti, solo disfruta de ese culo como lo hice. —sonrió con burla Mark, desprendiendo veneno en cada palabra.

—Mark, detente... el no tiene sexo conmigo, es un amigo —murmuró el castaño nervioso ahora por los brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo.

—Vamos Jinyoung, los niños quieren comer, ignora a este tipo —bufó Jaebum tomando la mano del menor para llevarlo junto a los niños.

—No hemos terminado de hablar! —Mark tomó con fuerza el brazo del castaño, jalándolo hacia su cuerpo, para finalmente darle un beso forzado.


	17. Troublemaker

Jaebum se detuvo al instante en que el cuerpo del menor fue jalado, sin pensarlo dos veces, avanzó donde el castaño se encontraba, empujó al americano con toda su fuerza, la mirada de Jaebum era amenazante y fría, prácticamente estaba tensando todo su cuerpo para controlar el instinto de mostrar sus dientes al igual que hacía mientras era un lobo. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, ¿quién se creía ese idiota para molestar a Jinyoung de esa manera?, tomó al castaño de la cintura de una manera tan posesiva que los ojos de este se abrieron completamente.

—¡¿Qué mierda te ocurre?! —gritó Mark levantándose rápidamente del empujón que lo había lanzado al piso.

—¡Lo vuelves a tocar y te mató! —advirtió el pelirrojo, soltando al menor, para agarrar el cuello de la camiseta del americano.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta! —volvió a gritar el chico, sujetando también al pelirrojo, su mirada estaba llena de odio, molestó por la intrusión del chico en su beso.

—Jaebum suéltalo —rogó Jinyoung intentando separar al pelirrojo del americano —nos están viendo... están llamando la atención —murmuró abrazando a Jaebum para que aflojara el agarre contra Mark.

Ambos chicos bufaron y soltaron el agarre, mientras los amigos del americano se acercaban a tomar al chico, este, sin despegar la mirada se acercó a Jinyoung susurrando algo en su oído, para luego alejarse con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios y avanzar hasta el otro.

—disfruta ese culo, antes que te deje por otro —el mayor se alejó con una sonrisa triunfante dejando a un Jinyoung atónito y un Jaebum con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Jinyoungie estas bien? —BamBam y Yugyeom corriendo donde el castaño, tomando cada mano, moviéndolas enérgicamente para llamar la atención del chico.

—Claro, claro —sonrió el castaño, acariciando ambas cabezas, para luego mirar en el piso los corn dogs que estaban tirados allí —siento que se haya arruinado la comida —suspiró largo recogiendo las cosas para tirarlas en un bote de basura. —compraré otra cosa para comer —susurró alejándose mientras los niños asentían para acercarse a JB.

—Jaebum... ¿Jinyoung está triste? —Yugyeom miraba preocupado al castaño quien mantenía la cabeza gacha en la fila para comprar.

—No está sonriendo como siempre —agregó Kunpimook, tomando la mano del pelirrojo.

—Ese idiota debió dejarlo mal —suspiró el mayor cargando a Kunpimook para acariciar su cabello, —no se preocupen, hablare con él pronto —sonrió haciéndole cosquillas al niño para luego bajarlo.

A los minutos, el castaño volvió con la comida para los chicos, excusándose que había perdido el apetito en la fila, sonrió mientras veía a los niños comer tan gustosamente los palitos de masa, mientras se encontraban sentados en el parque colindante al festival. Varias parejas se encontraban sentadas en el césped admirando el cielo, la luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, grande y brillante, se veía tan cercana que los niños jugaban a agarrarla.

Jinyoung intentaba distraerse viendo como los pequeños se unen a los demás en diferentes juegos, pero el recuerdo de lo susurrado por Mark no dejaba de rondar su cabeza, si lo pensaba bien, el mayor estaba equivocado, pero la duda no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, su inseguridad estaba volviendo a su cuerpo, después de tanto tiempo aquel chico logró que su cuerpo volviera a temblar de miedo. Lentamente Jinyoung alzo sus rodillas abrazando estas para ocultar su rostro en el hueco que se formó.

— _"No_ _duraras_ _con_ _él_ _,_ _claro_ _nadie_ _aguanta_ _tanto_ _tiempo_ _a_ _un_ _frígido_ _como_ _tú_ _"_

Era cierto las veces que tuvo sexo con Mark eran contadas con los dedos de una mano, prácticamente no quería hacerlo, el mayor no lograba el castaño acabase como esperaba, el sexo era casi por compromiso en aquella relación, además de que sus experiencias anteriores habían sido dolorosas, aumentando la razón por la cual se negaba a tener sexo constantemente. Los recuerdos de cada experiencia le rondaban la cabeza, suspirando largo entre sus rodillas.

—Jinyoung... ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Jaebum lo hizo volver, sacando de inmediato la cabeza de su escondite mientras el cálido aliento golpear su oído lo sobresalto.

—Claro que sí, ¿qué te hace pensar que no? —intento sonreír, pero la seria mirada del mayor lo hizo estremecer.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que ocurre... Yo te ayudaré en lo que sea.

—Podemos hablar en casa... Por ahora disfrutemos

La noche terminaba con los fuegos artificiales estallando en el cielo, los llamativos colores hacían que las personas se asombraran, menos un par de pequeños niños que se escondían en el pecho de ambos mayores, el fuerte ruido de los estallidos los hacia temblar y apegarse más a sus pechos, esto inundó de ternura a Jinyoung quien no dejaba de acariciar la espalda de Yugyeom. Mientras Jaebum daba un pequeño salto a su lado, haciendo que el castaño contuviera su risa para no avergonzarle.

Decidieron volver a casa antes de que terminara el espectáculo, por miedo de que los niños terminaran llorando al momento en que intensificaran la pirotecnia. Bajaron a los niños para llevarlos a la cama, Jinyoung les Conto un cuento como de costumbre hasta que cayeron dormidos y ambos chicos salieron del cuarto.

—¿Quieres hablar? —Jaebum pregunto tomando la mano del castaño quien negó con suavidad.

—Estoy cansado, dejémoslo para otro día —sonrío soltándose del agarre —además no es nada importante, no tienes que preocuparte —mintió dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, nadie podría negar que era un buen actor.

—Está bien, pero si quieres estaré en la sala —sonrío de igual manera para besar la mejilla del chico y despedirse tras desearle buenas noches.

Jaebum miraba curioso ambas cajas, sacó el teléfono, activándolo con una gran sonrisa, como no ser así, sí de pantalla de bloqueo de encontraba la imagen de él, Jinyoung y ambos niños que había tomado Jackson, y al momento de iniciarlo una pequeña risa se escapó, la foto de él y Jinyoung durmiendo abrazados era hermosa, acaricio el lado donde se encontraba el menor antes de comenzar a curiosear en el aparato y las diferentes aplicaciones que este tenía, encontrando el contacto de Jackson y el de Jinyoung entre sus registro. Al momento de conocer las funciones básicas decidió investigar la segunda caja, conectando el aparato a la tv investigando la variación de películas que la memoria tenía alojadas.


End file.
